1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of protective covers for awnings, and more particularly to a removable awning cover.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,923,074; 4,924,895; 5,016,699 and 5,285,837, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse protective covers for awnings.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical removable awning cover.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved removable awning cover and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.